projekt_heavyfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Dungeons
Better Dungeons is a mod created by Chocolatin which adds randomly generated dungeons to the overworld. On generation, the overworld will be populated with various structures loaded with chests full of new items and vanilla loot, new mobs from single-monster spawners, traditional monster spawners of vanilla creatures, and a boss mob. Structures Three primary structure types are generated by Better Dungeons: Dungeons generated above ground will be fortresses of myriad appearance, whilst those in the sea will generally be pirate ships and those underground will appear as dug-out spaces with cobblestone walls (although it is possible for these to generate partially or entirely underwater). Bosses .]] Most dungeons spawn with one boss monster. These bosses do not have health bars, but come with heart counts ranging between 100 and 500 and may employ high damage, special abilities, or both to kill the player. The type of boss monster spawned in any given dungeon depends on its distance from the world's origin point and structure type - Pirate ships, for example, will always have a Pirate Captain boss if any. All bosses drop unique loot, except the Pig Mage which drops nether-related brewing items, gold, and Cursed Bones. Minions giving chase to the player through a door.]]All dungeons spawn with minions. These minions are referred to in the source code as the default mob and their appearance depends mostly on their distance from the origin, directly coinciding with boss locations (Necromancers, for example, command the Undead). Small pirate ships spawn with no Pirate Captain, but several Pirate minions on board. Minions are always aggressive and are able to open wooden doors and pass through them. Items Bosses always drop unique or semi-unique items - the Necromancer, Lich, and Pig Mage being the primary exceptions. These bosses drop a Cursed Bone, the Exterminator Prototype drops the Flame Spear, and so on. Dungeon loot chests sometimes contain items unique to this mod such as the Hookshoot, Magic Arrows, or Staves. The chests will more frequently contain raw materials like Iron and Coal, Music Discs, and traditional Arrows. Boss rooms will usually contain, along with the boss, a relatively large number of chests full of loot with greater value than seen through the rest of the dungeon (Diamonds and Blocks of Gold are more likely to spawn in them). Trivia *At 8000 blocks north of the origin point (X: -8000) there is a large wall made of stone bricks which marks the border to the Badlands. For several hundred blocks north of this wall, dungeons will spawn with no boss mob and Armored Endermen as the default mob. *The Lich and Necromancer summon a mob called Summoned Undead skinned like a normal skeleton with no armaments. The Pig Mage spawns Summoned Undead skinned like unarmed Wither Skeletons. *The default mob after 8000 is the Walker. With exceptions such as Pirate ships, these mobs will always spawn in dungeons beyond that. *Walker castles can spawn with Turtle Minibosses in them. *The Turtle Boss can sometimes spawn in pockets of water underground, separate from any dungeon. Bugs *Some distance past 8000 north of the origin point, Armored Endermen will cease to spawn in favor of Walkers. This may be intended behavior. Category:Better Dungeons